Inspiración
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: [Song fic] Porque simplemente esa humana lo hacia sentirse vivo.


**Olaa ¿Cómo están lectores?, espero que muy bien :D, paso aquí para dejarles mi primer song fic ¡! Espero que les guste y por favor cualquier critica es bienvenida ya que me ayudan a mejorar . **

**Los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen son todos propiedad de tite kubo sama!**

**No les quito mas su tiempo asi que a leer ..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**No sé de cómo describir  
desde el vacío que hay en mi,  
una voz... inspiración  
que me hace soñar.  
Vuelvo a escuchar dentro de mí  
ese deseo de sentir,  
un amor que le de vida  
a mi palpitar.**_

Era una agradable noche en la ciudad de karakura, tranquila, serena, el cielo estaba completamente despejado. Había una hermosa luna llena ese día y las estrellas brillaban con esplendor.

En el balcón de un departamento se encontraba un apuesto joven, de piel blanca, no era muy alto pero tampoco tan bajo, su cabello blanco como la nieve y tenia los ojos de un extraño pero hermoso color turquesa. Tenia la vista perdida en el hermoso paisaje nocturno.

El peliblanco, pensaba en como había cambiado su vida en esos últimos años, desde que la conoció a "_ella", _¿Quién hubiera imaginado que la persona que traspasara esa barrera de hielo que el mismo se empeño en crear para no ser lastimado fuera esa chica tan testaruda?. Pero claro nadie lo había visto venir ni si quiera el hitsugaya toushiro capitán del decimo escuadrón del gotei 13, no supo en que momento termino completamente enamorado de esa simple humana y ni le importaba, ya que ahora gracias a ella, por primera vez en toda su vida sabia lo que era amar y lo bien que se sentía, mas aun al saberse correspondido.

Embozo una media sonrisa, era irónico, porque prácticamente al ser un shinigami se supone que su corazón estaba muerto ¿no?, en cambio el podría jurar que ahora latía incluso mas que en vida.

_**Y sin palabras me calmas,  
me llevas ahí, a descubrir  
todo lo vivo dentro de mí  
y en el silencio me amas  
y puedo vivir de tus suspiros  
que besan mi ser...  
vuelvo a nacer **_

Se encamino dentro de la pequeña habitación, hasta colocarse en frente de la cama donde dormía plácidamente una hermosa chica de cabello azabache, sus facciones eran muy finas y su piel parecía de porcelana. Se sentó a un lado de ella, mirarla dormir era sin duda uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, comenzó a acariciar su cabello deslizando sus dedos para después acariciarle el rostro. Toda su atención se pozo en los rosados y entre abiertos labios de la chica, y como si fuera un tipo de imán no pudo resistirse, lentamente se acercó hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca, sus alientos se mezclaban, poco a poco, sus labios se juntaron con los de ella era un beso dulce y calmado.

Pero con ese simple toque lograba en el sentirse vivo, lentamente se separo de ella, arrancándole un suspiro a la pelinegra le encantaba escucharla suspirar por su causa.

Busco con la mirada, los ojos de su amada hasta que se topo con esos profundos ojos ónix, en los que se perdía completamente.

-¿dormiste bien karin?-. Pregunto con un pequeño toque de diversión.

La pelinegra frunció un poco el seño, ¿Por qué él siempre se despertaba primero?, no era justo, por primera vez desde que eran novios le gustaría despertarlo al menos una vez, mas sin embargo él siempre le ganaba.

-hmp no es justo que siempre seas tu el que despierte primero toushiro además-. La kurosaki miro el reloj de su mesita de noche.- ¡son las 3 de la mañana!-. Grito sentándose de golpe en la cama, sin acordarse de que estaba completamente desnuda, se sentía molesta ¿Cómo se atrevía a despertarla en la madrugada?, volteo a mirarlo pero noto como él la miraba fijamente entonces recordó _"ese pequeño detalle",_ rápidamente su cara se puso roja como un tomate y se tapo con las sabanas, toushiro no pudo evitar reír, al ver la reacción de su novia, sin duda karin seguía siendo muy vergonzosa.

-no hay necesidad de que reacciones así además esta no es la primera vez que te veo desnu…-. No pudo terminar de hablar ya que una almohada le dio de lleno en la cara.

-¡eres un pervertido!-. Grito la kurosaki.

Rápidamente el peliblanco encaro a la pelinegra, a él no le gustaba que le dijeran pervertido porque simplemente no lo era.

-¡yo no soy un pervertido!-. Se defendió.

Y así comenzaron una discusión, en la que no supieron como terminaron los dos, abrazados y besándose.

-me haces sentirme tan vivo karin-. Dijo toushiro al terminar el beso, ambos se miraban a los ojos para después volver a unir sus labios.

_**Oigo en tu pecho mi canción  
y entre tus brazos sé quien soy,  
soy tu amor...  
tu reflejo...  
tu pasión...  
y en esta paz de tu calor  
vuelve a cantar mi corazón, ohhhh,  
tus besos tan dulces me hacen llorar**_

Después de terminar de besarse, la kurosaki lo abrazo, lo amaba como nunca podría amar a nadie mas, claro esta que tuvieron dificultades para estar juntos pero gracias a que jamás se rindieron fue que por fin podían estarlo.

Ella estudiaba su carrera y aunque el no podía quedarse en karakura, todos los días venia a visitarla, había sido una suerte que comprara ese departamento así podían estar juntos y tener la privacidad que necesitaban, agradecía también que su familia la apoyara en su relación, aunque al principio su hermano mayor se opuso, eso le dolió bastante a la kurosaki, pero al final resulto que él estaba en una situación similar con rukia, por eso cuando su hermano la busco para pedirle disculpas se sintió muy feliz. Para toushiro también fue muy difícil que en la sociedad de las almas aceptaran su relación, pero el jamás se rindió no la abandono y después de un tiempo de pelear por fin lo aceptaron.

Toushiro escuchaba el palpitar del corazón de karin, cerró los ojos, sin duda ahora sabia que no podía vivir sin ella, y aunque el fuera un shinigami, una alma, el amor que sentía por karin era real y nunca se arrepentiría de entregárselo. La pelinegra comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, a ella no le importaba si el era un shinigami, porque la verdad sentía su calidez, sus caricias, se sentía amada, jamás permitiría que nadie dijera que lo que sentía no era real, sin el, ella no podría vivir. ¿Será que acaso compartían vida?.

-escucha mi corazón toushiro ¿sabes? El solo late por ti-. El peliblanco se separo de ella para mirarla, acaricio su mejilla, la pelinegra se acercó y le dio un beso, que el acepto gustosamente.

-gracias karin-. Dijo cuando se separaron.

Llego el momento de despedirse, como les gustaría estar juntos sin que los separaran pero lamentablemente el tenia que volver a allá donde pertenecía, no sin antes decirle que volvería, esta vez toushiro noto un poco extraña a karin, iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, pero de repente la puerta senkaimon se abrió detrás de él anunciándole que era hora de regresar, se acercó a la chica quien le tendió su zanpakuto, se la coloco en su lugar.

-volvere pronto karin-. Dijo estaba dispuesto a irse pero la pelinegra lo detuvo lo tomo de ambas manos, acerco su boca a su oreja.

-toushiro yo…..estoy embarazada-. Dijo en un susurro, se separo para mirarlo a los ojos y este la abrazo la kurosaki se sentía muy feliz tanto que lagrimas de alegría salían de sus ojos. Toushiro no podía creerlo, su corazón latía con fuerza estaba extremadamente feliz, esto era simplemente un maravilloso milagro. Tomo el rostro de su amada en sus manos y la beso, ya no había duda karin kurosaki era su vida. Se separaron no basto decir una palabra más por que sus miradas lo hacían por ellos.

Y es que ella sabia que el volvería, y el sabia que ella lo esperaría.

_**Y sin palabras me calmas,  
me llevas ahí, a descubrir  
todo lo vivo dentro de mí  
y en el silencio me amas  
y puedo vivir de tus suspiros  
que besan mi ser...  
vuelvo a nacer. **_

**Termine ¡! Espero les guste ya que ahora que lo pienso se me hace un poco cursi xD como sea dejen sus reviews y cualquier critica es bienvenida me ayuda a mejorar y como dije mi primer song fic oh si! hasta otra ñ.ñ**


End file.
